The Black Magician Girl
by OUfangirl15
Summary: Okay my first YuGiOh fic. Well Mokuba has been kidnapped and there's a new girl at domino high and she has her sights on young mister Yugi Motou.
1. Prologue

Hey ppl this is one of five stories that I'm writing it's a Yu-gi-oh (My cousin wants me to get the friggin name right) but I hope ya like it because I suck at any Yu-gi-oh fics I write.

****

Disclaimer: Hey Lawyers, HEY I'M FUCKING TALKING TO YA! Alright now that I have your attention I would just like ta say that I am in no way shape or form the owner of any of the Yu-gi-oh characters I have used in this fic alright good.

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologue _Kaiba's Mansion_

"Seto" Mokuba stood in the doorway of his brothers room "I had a weird dream". "Really come here and tell me all about it" Kaiba smiled at his brother and patted the bed beside him. "Okay" Mokuba came in and sat down. "So about your dream" Kaiba asked. "The house was on fire and I was searching everywhere for you but I couldn't find you and there was the Winged Dragon of Ra there and it came after me I closed my eyes and waited for the pain but it never got to me I opened my eyes and the Dark Magician Girl was there holding the Winged Dragon of Ra back and I woke up". "It's just a dream Mokuba" Kaiba said "You should just ignore it and go back to bed". "Alright Seto" Mokuba got up and walked out the door "Goodnight". "Is it really a dream" Kaiba said "Or is it more of Mokuba's gift". "SETO!" Kaiba jumped out of bed and ran into his brother's room only to find him gone and blood all over the place and written on the wall was

****

If you ever want to see Mokuba again bring us Obelisk and Slipher.

She appeared in a well furnished room and attached Mokuba to the wall just as her master walked in. "Ah Tiara I didn't expect you back so soon " He said. "It was easy Master Marik" She said :All I had to do was sneak up on a helpless boy, inject him with a sleeping potion, leave behind a bloody mess and a bloody note, and disappear". "Good" He said. "I did what you wanted now let her go" She said. "No" Marik said "I still have things for you to do". "Why do you do this" She asked. "Because I get what I want" He said "Now I want you to go to Domino High School and watch the holder of the Millenium Puzzle until Kaiba gives me the cards". "Alright" she said and left. "All people need are incentive" He said. "Where am I" Mokuba was waking up. "Ah the young Mokuba" Marik said "No need to worry nothing will happen to you if your brother brings me the Egyptian God cards". "He wouldn't do that I know him and he knows I would rather die than see him hand the world over on a silver platter" Mokuba said.

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Howdy Y'all it's me plz R&R and I would like y'all to send me some duel ideas because I have no idea how to write out a duel for Yu-gi-oh and you will receive plenty of recognition thanks. So plz R&R and send in those duels also make them with several different people on them and one with my character on it using the dark magician girl thanks again peace.


	2. Chapter 1

YO ppl it's me hope ya liked the last chapter it will still be kinda crappy cause I have no clue why I am writing a Yu-gi-oh it ranks #1 on my list of things I hate as well as (YUCK PTOOI) BRITTANY SPEARS (AHHHHHHHHHH RUN).

Chapter 1 _Domino High School_

Yugi sat in class writing notes from the board when someone came into the room and handed the teacher a note. "Yugi Mutou you need to go to the principle's office" He said. Yugi got up and left. "_I wonder what they want_" Yugi thought. He went into the office. "Ah Yugi this is Trinity Rabul" The Principle introduced a girl with long black hair that though braided it still went to the floor and when caught in thee right light had bright red streaks in it, her eyes were tri-colored with fiery ruby red, deep Sapphire blue, and dark emerald green all had a thin ring of gold around them even her pupil. "Hello Yugi" She said in a voice like warm honey. "Hello Trinity" he said. "Yugi will you show her to her classes this is her schedule" The principle handed him a piece of paper. "Alright" He said and looked at her Schedule "Oh you have all of the same classes that I do follow me I'll show you around school" He said. "Alright" She said and followed him to the class that was happening now. "Hello Miss. Rabul the teacher said you sit beside Yugi and he'll show you what we've been doing" He said. "Okay" She said and went and sat down. "Alright Trinity we are studying Ancient Egypt" He said. "Cool" She said "What's that". She pointed at his necklace. "Oh this is the Millenium Puzzle my Grandpa gave it to me" He said. "Oh" She said "Is it Egyptian the symbol on it looks like the eye of Ra". "Yeah it is but the symbol isn't the Eye of Ra" He said "I have no Idea what it is".

__

Grandpa Motou's Dueling shop

She walked into the shop and bumped into Yugi. "Oh I'm sorry" She said. "It's okay" He said "So do you duel". "Yeah it's popular in America" She said. "Oh do you happen to know a little girl named Rebecca" He asked. "Yeah I dueled her once when I started" She said "It was just for fun though. "So did I" He said. "Oh" She said "I came to check out if there were any rare cards here". "Well my grandpa runs the store" He said "Grandpa!". "Yes Yugi" Mr. Mutou came out of the back.. "This is a friend from school she wants to see your rare cards" Yugi explained. "Oh sure" Mr. Mutou said and reached under the counter and removed a locked box "Here we go" He opened the box and turned it towards her. "Okay" She looked at the cards and came across one that looked powerful. "I'll take this one". "The Dark Magician girl" Yugi said "Why is it in there". "Hmm I must have put it in there by accident" Mr. Mutou said. "Well what do I owe you Mr. Mutou" She asked. "No charge that card has been here for months" Mr. Mutou said. "Thanks" She said "Seeya at school Yugi" She went outside and looked at her new card. "Hmm it looks just like Tara" She said to herself "If I fail at this I may never see her again". "Hey Trinity" Yugi came out of the store "Hey wanna come meet my friends". "Sure Yugi" She said and followed him down the street

Hey ppl so plz R&R and I still haven't received any duel ideas and if I don't get any then there'll be no duels which may be fine with me cause' I may not write on this fic anymore.


End file.
